grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Nameless
|season = 2 |number = 16 |epnumber = 38 |prodcode = 216 |image = 216-Nameless game character.png |airdate = March 29, 2013 |viewers = 4.82 million |writer = Akela Cooper |director = Charles Haid |co-stars = Christian Lagadec as Castle Spy Tabor Helton as Businessman Other Co-stars |objects = Gustau Becker clock |literary = Rumpelstiltskin |previous = |next = }} " }}" is the sixteenth episode of Season 2 of Grimm and the thirty-eighth episode overall. It first aired on March 29, 2013 on NBC. Synopsis Game A party to celebrate the completion of production of an online game is being held at a software company. Dominick Spinner congratulates Jenna Marshall and her team on a job well done. Jenna singles out Brody Crawford, Vicky Edwards, and Rashid Raju for recognition. Brody and Jenna go into an office and begin a romantic interlude. Jenna senses something wrong and leaves. When Brody does not follow, she goes back to the office and finds Brody sliced in half. She screams for help. At the crime scene, Wu brings Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin up to speed on the investigation so far. He points out a message printed in blood on the wall that says "PLAY MY GAME". The three of them speculate on what it means. Nick and Hank interview Dominick who explains that all the employees had been attending a launch party to celebrate releasing the sequel to the video game Black Forest. He tells them that Brody was a software engineer on the same team with Jenna, Vicky, and Rashid. He goes on to explain how Jenna's code was a "monster breakthrough" in that it allows more players to occupy a single space at the same time. It is, in effect, a "game changer." Dominick goes on to tell the detectives that he knew that Jenna and Brody had more than a professional relationship While Hank interviews Vicky, her office phone rings. She answers it and it is the killer, who says: "Play my game." It is determined that he is in the building, calling from Brody's office. There is a rush to Brody's office, but it is empty. They find three title pages. The first, "Alice's Adventures in Wonderland" by Lewis Carroll has the word "WHAT'S" handwritten at the top. The second, "A Connecticut Yankee in King Arthur's Court" by Mark Twain, has the word "MY," and the third, "Rage" by Richard Bachman, has the word "NAME?" At Monroe's home, Nick receives a call from Dominick Spinner telling him Jenna had an ex-boyfriend Ridley Cooper and that perhaps the breakup "wasn't so good." The next day, Nick and Hank interview Ridley Cooper and his sister Debra Cooper at their home. They are video game testers for Black Forest 2. They determine that Brody's game avatar for Black Forest 2 was killed three hours before he died in the same fashion by a character called "Nameless". Back at the precinct Wu is explaining to Nick and Hank that all three of the authors in the clue papers left in Brody's office were using Nom de plumes, or Pen Names when they wrote those particular books. At Dominick Spinner's office, Nick and Hank get him to find "Nameless" in the game. They locate him just as he cuts "Miller's Daughter" in half, Dominick tells them that "Miller's Daughter" is the game avatar for Vicky Edwards. Nick calls Vicky and tells her she may be in danger. He tells her to lock her doors and windows, and that officer's are on their way. Jenna Marshall gets a call on her cell phone from "Vicky." When she answers, the killer asks her: "have you guessed my name?" When the detectives arrive at Vicky's home, they find her body, sliced in half at the abdomen. They find a large kitchen knife stuck through a Sudoku puzzle with several blank squares highlighted in yellow on the counter and the words "GUESS MY NAME" printed in blood on the wall. When the question, "Anyone know what to do with it?" is raised, Wu responds: "Me." At the precinct, Wu completes the Sudoku puzzle. The highlighted numbers are 3-1-2-1-9-1-5 They determine that they are not map coordinates, a phone number, or a social security number. Nick wonders if it might be a date 3-12-1915 and Hank says it could be a date and time 3-12 @ 7:15 PM. They interview Jenna again, but the number meant nothing to her, until Wu comes in and says that the Nom de plume is the name to go with the date. Then Jenna remembers that the IT guy that they called to fix their computer when it went down told her he could fix the code if she would go out with him. She stood him up for the date. She cannot remember his name, but thinks his name started with "T," and she can barely remember what he looked like. Captain Renard decides to put Jenna in a safe house. At the trailer, Nick and Hank determine that they are dealing with a Fuchsteufelwild, and that all of the names listed share the same letters. Wu determines that there are 221 possibilities that start with "T" including the letters provided. They will need access to the Game Server to determine the killer's name. At Dominick's office they discover that "Nameless" is Trinket Lipslums. Jenna is playing Black Forest 2 when she encounters "Nameless." He asks if she has guessed his name. She tells him she knows who he is and he says he doesn't think so, because if she did she would say it, and she responds: "you mean, Trinket Lipslums?" then she proceeds to cut his game avatar in half. Trinket starts tearing his lair apart, before he woges. Then he calms down and brings up a map on his computer and says: "this game is not over." A woman is on a computer typing in "NAMELESS is dead." She logs off and leaves the room. Trinket gains access to the apartment by coming in though a window, and follows her into the hallway. As he opens a door, he says: "Jenna, did you think you could win?" He is surprised by a female officer who is a decoy to lure him in. Nick comes out from the next room and tells Trinket the game is over. Trinket bolts from the apartment and heads for the roof via the fire escape. When he arrives at the top he uses his acid on his long nails to sever the links securing the fire escape to the building. Wu, who is climbing after him, is left dangling in mid-air. Nick encounters him on the roof and calls him by name. Trinket asks how he guessed his name, and Nick replies that it wasn't a guess. Trinket woges and Nick tells him it won't work. Trinket shouts that he can't lose and flings himself off the building to his death. Wu, hanging from the severed fire escape asks: "Uh, a little help down here..." Resistance Captain Renard and his confidant, who is in Vienna, talk by phone and agree to meet in Portland. While they talk, a businessman is watching the confidant. Later, Sean and his confidant meet at a bar in Portland. They discuss the fact that Eric Renard is expanding his area of influence. The confidant is worried about cooperating with the Resistance; Sean responds that they need to do that for the time being. Sean is given an encrypted flash drive with the names of key players in the Seven Houses. Sean sees the man who had been watching his confidant leave an attaché case behind as he leaves the bar. Sean quickly runs up to the case, grabs it, and throws the case outside the bar as the man sets off a bomb inside the case. The man draws a weapon but Sean shoots and kills him. Sean searches the body and finds a French passport in the name of Henri Leseuer. Later, Sean is accessing the data on the encrypted flash drive in his office. Juliette Juliette Silverton enters her home and announces that she is willing to listen to any spirits that want to communicate. She then becomes annoyed with herself for talking to herself when no response is forthcoming. Later, as Juliette is in bed, she hears distant, eerie noises. As she sits up on the side of the bed, she sees a blurred apparition. She gets up and moves closer and it becomes clear that the apparition is Nick. He is soaking wet and appears to be saying something, but whatever it is is muffled and cannot be understood. Juliette reaches out to the apparition and it disappears, frustrating Juliette. Monroe and Rosalee are enjoying a quiet moment together at the Exotic Spice & Tea Shop when Juliette enters and asks for help because the ghostly visions she has been seeing have sharpened and she recognizes them as being of Nick. When she describes Nick as appearing to be wet, Monroe remembers that it was raining the night Juliette went into her coma. Monroe and Rosalee accompany Juliette to her home. While Juliette is serving dinner, she sees a ghostly Nick and describes him as looking through an old, handwritten book. Monroe blurts out a reference to the trailer. Juliette wants to know more but Monroe tells her he has to talk to Nick first. Later at his house, Monroe tells Nick that he inadvertently mentioned the trailer to Juliette and that she said that if she is not told the truth, she will forget Nick by leaving Portland. Press Release ‘GRIMM’ TAKES ON THE TALE OF RUMPELSTILTSKIN WHEN A MYSTERIOUS KILLER TARGETS A VIDEO GAME COMPANY -- When a gruesome homicide brings an office party to a screeching halt, Nick (David Giuntoli) and Hank (Russell Hornsby) find themselves battling a Wesen on a completely new platform - online. Meanwhile, Juliette’s (Bitsie Tulloch) mysterious hallucinations finally start to take shape, giving them a whole new meaning. Silas Weir Mitchell, Sasha Roiz, Reggie Lee, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Guest stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Fuchsteufelwild Images Promo trailer images 216-Goblin.png Promo images 216-promo.jpg 216-promo2.jpg 216-promo3.jpg 216-promo4.jpg 216-promo5.jpg 216-promo6.jpg 216-promo7.jpg 216-promo8.jpg 216-promo9.jpg 216-Fuchsteufelwild-book promo.jpg 216 Fuchsteufelwild.jpg Behind the scenes images 216-Behind the scenes.jpg|Picture tweeted by Akela Cooper 216-Behind the scenes2.jpg|Picture of Sasha Roiz tweeted by Akela Cooper 216-bts-glass.jpg 216-BTS-Hank.jpg|Russell Hornsby reading through his lines 216-BTS-Wu and Nick.jpg|Reggie Lee and David Giuntoli 216-BTS-Bree Turner.jpg|Bree Turner on Monroe's porch Videos Select scene Promo video Production Notes *Filming for this episode began on January 23, 2013. *Claire Coffee (Adalind Schade) was not credited and did not appear. Continuity *Renard's Confidant told Renard that Eric Renard was visiting Guangzhou, China. *Renard and his affiliates have contact with the Laufer. *Renard's Confidant was worried about someone named Meisner; Renard responded that they needed him until they no longer needed him. *The Confidant referred to "your brother and the other six houses." Trivia *Renard's Confidant gives Renard an encrypted file on a thumb drive. Names in the file included: **Dáil Éireann, which is the lower house of the Irish Parliment. **Jakob Wilhelm, a probable reference to Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm. *Cooper's apartment number, 216, is a reference to the episode: Season 2 Episode 16. *Trinket Lipslums is an anagram for the infamous fairy tale villain, Rumpelstiltskin, who could spin straw into gold much like Trinket could spin broken code into a valuable virtual product. *Vicky's Black Forest 2 character is named "Miller's Daughter", a reference to the heroine of the Rumpelstiltskin fairy tale, who in most versions was the daughter of a miller. Like the character in the fairy tale, she forgot the strange man's name but was able to recover it before the crucial moment thanks to some sneaky research. *Jenna Marshall's Black Forest 2 handle is Aeryn_Sun, which is the name of one of the main characters in Farscape. *The Sudoku puzzle in the episode is actually unsolvable; while it is possible to get the necessary information from the puzzle, four of the squares can not be proven to be any specific number.